I'm What!
by Soran Ibrahim
Summary: What if things went downhill on the Summit Meeting. An arranged marriage is planned as apart of the treaty that's signed between Kumo and Kiri. Rating might change, in case of language and possible lemons/lemony situations.


Hey, I just had this idea and am writing it!!! So again, let's do the drill.

1- This is going to have AU properties because it won't completely follow the main plot completely.

**2- No flaming. Don't like the story, don't read and don't contribute to it.**

3- Constructive criticism is more than welcome. I'm not perfect. I can use some pointers and tips to improve my writing.

4- The pairing is completely unique!! Heck they don't even have any story about Shii!!!!

**5- Will include OC-ness to a degree.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did most akatsuki wouldn't have died!! Some would've defected and joined Naruto and Naruto wouldn't have been so damn strong all on his own!!! And if I did own Naruto I wouldn't be writing this story, instead I'd be writing the damn manga and making some cash!!!

**Special thanks to Dalxein for his huge contribution with the chapter!! Thanks alot man. You're the best!!**

* * *

It was very cloudy at Kumogakure for the past week. Some said it was a bad omen. Others shrugged it off as the natural climate of the country. Things have broken apart between the five great villages after the Summit Meeting, and a new tension has arisen between them; a tension that needed more than just honeyed words to overcome it.

With Sasuke's death during his failed attack at the Summit. Animosity has risen between Konoha and Kumogakure. And to make matters worse, during the fight the Raikage's recklessness caused casualties to those present, mainly Kirigakure.

The Raikage had severely injured Ao with his brute strength allowing Sasuke to kill him along with Fū. Kirigakure was outraged. Its people made it obvious that they wanted payback for their fallen comrade. However the negotiations were fruitless in achieving the desired result.

Kumo was cornered by Konoha, Kiri and Iwa, who were holding them responsible to the failure of the Summit, and the loss of the potential gains that could've been agreed to. The village was desperate to regain its face on the political front, because if it did not and war broke out, fighting three of the major five villages is a suicide on its own.

With Konoha led by Danzo, the Raikage wouldn't even consider peace talks. And with Iwa so far away, it wasn't really a threat as long as the other villages didn't make a move on Kumo, thus leaving Kumo with Kiri to worry about.

* * *

"Come again…" Shī blinked several times not trusting his ears.

"You're…. *sigh* … going to be a part of an arranged marriage between Kumo and Kiri…" Said the Raikage, his eyes closing as he lowered his head in anger and shame. His rash actions have sealed this young man's future.

"Oh …" The young man said, still taken back, letting this whole thing sink, a minute later he fell back on his seat, his life, his future, his dreams…. All lost… to protect his village…. His home…. His friends…

"Okay … let's see … I'm going to get married … to a woman… that I've never met … and she's from Kirigakure…. Can this get any worse??" Shī asked in a sarcastic tone closing his eyes letting his elbows rest on his knees, feeling drained, letting his head hang down.

"Well… you will have to leave and live in Kiri…" The Raikage inhaled deeply, biting on his lip until it bled, his fist clinching in anger as he remained silent, awaiting the young man's outburst.

Darui who was standing beside Shī didn't know what to say. His friend just lost everything, every single thing he worked and hoped to gain. All going to be tossed aside so the village can survive… And as if to add salt to the wound, he would have to leave the village for good!!!

"So… when do I have to leave??" Shī asked half heatedly, feeling saddened that his village would toss him aside like this, like a ragged piece of cloth.

"…in two days." The Raikage said "You'll be escorted by Samui's team."

Shī didn't really know how to feel… he's sad for having to depart from his home and never come back. Angry at the village's decision to toss him aside for its own goals and _peace_. Overcame with grief with the fact that he has two days… two days to spend in the place he called home… surrounded by those he called family and friends.

He just simply did not know what to do or say. It's just as simple as this. In two days, he'll no longer be a Kumo nin, he'll be a Kiri nin, he'll have to rethink of his goals in life, his purpose, his dreams, all will be reshaped… drastically.

"Can't we weasel out of this??" Darui said, bringing the attention to him "I mean, can't we find out another way to solve this??"

"Sadly no… the arranged marriage idea was the councils'…. Though it is effective in fixing the relations to a degree and forming an alliance, I was not hoping for things to reach this… the council offered this to the Mizukage, and she accepted on the condition that the couple will belong to Kiri." The Raikage explained.

'_Belong to Kiri' … it seems no matter how great the sacrifices we shinobi make… in the end… we're only tools to be used and cast aside at will._ Shī sighed as he got up causing the other two to become quiet.

Shī went to the door opening it, not bothering to close it, Darui outstretched his arm at his friend's direction wanting to stop him, but he couldn't find the heart in him to do so…. His voice just wouldn't come out _Damnit!!! Why did things go this way??_ He thought.

Shī didn't know where he was headed to. He just walked aimlessly, ignoring the bystanders as he went past them. _Two days…. Two days and I'm no longer apart of this place…._ He thought as he kept on walking.

* * *

Shī was in the grassland, laying on his back, it's been four hours since his eventful meeting with the Raikage. He just wanted to forget all of this, but he couldn't. How could he?? He grabbed the strands of his hair ruffling them roughly almost pulling on them out of frustration.

_AHHHHH!!! WHY ME??!!_ He kept pondering, but never found the answer no matter how many times he asked himself the question.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!" A rather feminine voice called out for him.

"Huh?" he pondered as he pulled himself up, now sitting on the grass, looking sideways only to find a his face trapped in a scissor-like vice grip of feminine thighs with his face shoved in a place that he always fantasized about.

After a full minute of struggling, he finally managed to push her off of him. Panting he tried to regain his breath "DAMNIT YUGITO!!! You could've killed me!!"

Completely ignoring his outbreak, she gave him a weird look that said 'Yah right!!' He sighed at her antics and looked up at the sky. It was getting dark, the wind blowing softly; it gave up a nice atmosphere.

"Ne ne, what's with the rumors?? They're not true right?? You're not leaving right?? Right??" She flooded him with questions.

He didn't know how to respond, he looked away at the ground, his eyes narrowing in misery. Yugito was taken aback by this, she never saw him depressed like this. It was as if his world collapsed.

"… It's true isn't it..." She said in a heartbroken tone, it was more of a statement than a question.

He nodded solemnly, closing his eyes, his fists clinching tight, nails digging into his hand, it was too much, it hurt, being betrayed like this after he did so much for his 'home' this is how he get rewarded.

"I-I'm sorry Shī…"

He shook his head, trying desperately to hold in his tears that threatened to fall, he gritted his teeth. He hated this, hated crying… He's a Kumo nin, a jounin!! He served as the Raikage's bodyguard!! He hated looking weak. He wasn't weak. And yet… he felt like crying, he couldn't stop the tears. They fell on their own.

Yugito looked at him with sorrow. It hurt her to see him so broken… He'd been a good friend to her; he saved her with Killer Bee when the Akatsuki tried to capture her. If it wasn't for him and his sensory skills, she would've been a goner. She owed him her life…

Hesitantly, she raised her arms, wrapping them around his head, pulling his face into her chest, she didn't know what she was doing, she had always been a loner, and never had someone incredibly close to her. She never had to soothe someone… never had someone to soothe her. It all made her more willing to try and help him, even though she had no idea on what she was doing, she just felt she needed to.

Shī did his best to keep his muffled cries dormant, but after a minute or two he broke up, he wrapped his arms around her and wept. Yugito patted his head, letting her delicate fingers run through the golden locks of his hair. "Shhhhh…." She soothed.

* * *

The next day Shī woke up on his bed. He wasn't looking forward to going through the day. He just remained still in bed, the reality of what was going to happen to him kept hunting him. He thought of the recent 'developments' going through his memories from the start; from his meeting with the Raikage until his strange encounter with Yugito. He blushed as he recalled how she had initiated their encounter.

Then a light smile accompanied with a pink tint on his cheeks graced his features as he remembered how she held him in his time of need. She'd been there when he needed someone to hold him most. He couldn't stop wondering why?? Why him?? And why did Yugito of all people had to be there for him in such a moment?? And people called her a beast!!! Where were they when he was a mess??!!

Shī had wondered how he had gotten home. Wasn't he at the field with Yugito?? He shrugged it off with the conclusion that she brought him home after he passed out. He shrugged it off along with the images of Yugito's crotch pressed against his face as he pulled himself up, now sitting on the bed.

Shī pondered the thought of getting off the bed, but didn't. He didn't have the strength to do so. He felt drained. He thought of remaining in bed, the idea was appealing to him. It was, until his stomach growled. Frowning, he slowly got up and went to the kitchen.

He opened the fridge looking for some food, but all he found was yogurt. He let out a sigh. Seems he has to get out after all.

Shī pulled up his light blue jacket, wearing it over his sleeveless black undershirt. He wore a pair of black pants and his ninja sandals. Hesitantly, he opened the door, but had to shield his eyes from the light with his arm. It was sunny. Something you don't see very often in Kumo.

He glanced around. It was lively, like always. He went on walking not really paying attention to anyone. He wasn't even sure where he was headed. He kept on walking until he found himself in front of the dango shop.

'_Oh why the heck not?? I'll have some.'_ He thought as he entered.

He took a table by the window and ordered a set of dango. The shop had a small grass field outside, with a few tables for the customers to sit on. Shī glanced through the window without any particular interest until he saw a couple kissing, the scene itself reminded him of his 'predicament' ,that he could no longer have the chance to even consider attempting such a thing; let alone thinking of it. He felt prompted to leave, but he just let out a sigh.

A minute later, the man showed up placing the plate of dango in on the table. Shī took ahold of one of the sticks. He stared at it for a moment before taking a piece into his mouth eating it. He zoned off for a moment until he felt a smack on his back, snapping him out of his trance "Aahh!!" Shī was startled as he looked to the side, only to find it was Karui who did it.

The ebony beauty gave out a grin with a cheerful "Yo!!"

Omoi who was following her just raised his hand and waved lazily while Samui gave out a smile.

Shī gave them a blank stare, his features completely apathetic "…. hey…"

"Can we join ya?" Karui asked as she took a seat, not giving him the chance to refuse.

Samui chuckled as she joined them with Omoi following. Shī blinked "… yah sure… be my guest." He replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"You doin' okay man??" Omoi asked, but he soon regretted it when he didn't get a response from his friend.

Karui thought of trying to help, thinking that her friend is being completely an insensitive bastard. She smacked him over the head "Fuck no! who would be 'doin' ok' in a situation like this!!" She said out loud almost screaming.

Samui sighed "You two stop it. This really isn't the best time for your couple quarrels. Ugh, my shoulder is killing me."

"WHAT!" Karui screamed at the top of her lungs pointing at Omoi "WHO WOULD WANT TO BE COUPLED WITH HIM!!"

Omoi rubbed his ears "Geez, you're too loud Karui." He resisted the urge to comment about Samui's breasts are the cause for her shoulder ache, deciding to spare Shī the details of their daily routine.

He glanced at the dango plate, taking a stick into his hand "Is there… anything I can do to help?"

Shī scoffed "Marry me before they can cart me off?" He said with a smirk, as Omoi spat out the dango he tried to swipe.

Karui blushed crimson at the comment trying to push the images the two boys doing naughty stuff out of her mind, while Samui was drooling thinking of "boy's love!!"

"_Psst hey, you see that guy?? Isn't he the one involved in the arranged marriage with Kiri??"_

"_Yah, that's him alright, he's __Shī if I recall. Heard they're going to send a useless ninja, but didn't know that 'ninja' they picked is anything like him. He's cute. Too bad he'll be gone."_

"_Haha you perv. The kid's one of the Mist, you shouldn't be thinking like that of the enemy!"_

The people were talking faintly, glancing at the group. But it was clear that it was meant for Shī to hear them. That has struck a nerve.

"Samui. We're leaving. I'll go get my stuff. I'll meet ya at the gate." Shī said as he got up.

"Sure…" She replied knowing well how much it had hurt him "Let's go guys." She said as she got up.

"Ya." Omoi said lazily dragging the 'a' as he grabbed the plate, taking it with him.

"HEY BITCH!! LEAVE THE PLATE!!! WE DUN HAVE TIME FOR THIS CRAP!!" Karui bickered.

"O-Oi!! Stop hitting me!!!" Omoi whined as a fist landed on his head.

Samui let out a sigh. Massaging her shoulder _'Those damn idiots won't give me any peace of mind… gosh. I so need a massage… and some yaoi… maybe that's for later.'_

* * *

Fifteen minutes later. Everyone was ready, Samui had informed the Raikage that they're leaving earlier than planned because of some 'incident'.

Shī wasn't really appreciating the situation. But he just wanted to get the hell out of here. He just couldn't stand the stares he has gotten every now and then, and the whispers were getting to him. He just wanted out. He didn't care if he's leaving his 'home' behind. It was just too much to handle.

Sighing Samui said "Okay guys… this is going to be a looooooong trip." She said in exaggeration.

And with that, their journey started. And with this, Shī has left his home, heading to Kiri….

* * *

Finally! I thought I'd never finish it!

The idea just hit me and I thought of writing it. I read a lot arranged marriage stories and I honestly loved some of them, but I noticed that most of them [if not all] revolved around Naruto or Sasuke mainly. Also most had been between Konoha and Suna.

Also, about the yaoi part with Samui. She's a yaoi fan, but she keeps it a secret.

Also about Yugito's part, it's because I need come characters to interact with Shī. I'm also bringing Haku back, and he's a female in the story. It will be explained in later chapters. This is because I will need some canon characters from Kiri.

And I know it should be the woman heading to live with the man in HIS village, but you see, Kumo was at fault. So they can't really be picky...

And dammit someone wrote the first story for Shī. Lol, I guess that makes me the second. Oh well.

Tell me your thoughts about the story fellas. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

Review??


End file.
